Toon Civil war 2 post war
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story after the war ended of course with a bang. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

The war has ended and the Republic took over the entire nation of course. They know that war ended with a Nuclear bomb dropped on Crown city in fact. They heard it was looted before which is very true of course. The new toy store is built and right now stocked with toys from Crown city. They saw toys they never saw before there of course. They look nice and fun of course in fact. We now see Arthur and his friends is there at that toy store of course. They will buy some toys there of course in fact.

"I like this place here," said Arthur, "I will buy some good toys at this place of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Bert Raccoon, "When will the new hard wear store be done?"

"Same here," said Lisa Simpson, "I heard it will be in a week or two in fact."

"And same here," said Rainbow Dash, "I am the human one if you can tell."

They all bought some toys there on the opening day of course. The factories where toys is made is making toys that is found in that toy store of course. They are glad that the new toy store is a good one in matter of fact. They know the two museums will take time to get done of course. They heard that some former local leaders is leading small groups of troops to fight the government to set up their own Dictatorship. It is very true of course a small battle took place and government troops won it.

"We won it," said Phil Deville, "I saw that small battle take place of course."

"Yes indeed Phil," said Arthur, "I heard that battle took place."

"I also saw it," said Tommy Pickles, "Same as my other friends of course."

"Glad we won it," said D.W., "I hope we beat more of them soon of course."

"Same here," said Bud, "I am glad we have a good army of course."

I hope you like this new story here of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. Hardware store opens

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

With the war ended but is still fighting some remnants if the Dictatorship. With Crown City nuked but it was looted before then of course. So now the new hardware store is now built and is now getting ready to open now. They are going to look around in it of course in fact. They are glad they got that stuff out of Crown city before it was nuked of course. They wont allow stuff outside of that nuked city for they are radioactive of course. That city is now lived in by the mutants left behind from the nuking.

"Good it is now open," said Arthur, "Let's look around to see if we will buy anything or not."

"Yes it sure is," said Becky Botsford, "I heard this place was done so i came here."

"I can tell now," said Fern, "I hope it has good stuff of course in fact."

"It has good stuff," said Bert Raccoon, "I am glad they got this stuff out in time of course."

"I can tell," said Bart Simpson, "I am glad we came here today of course."

After they looked around they found stuff to buy there of course. During that time a small battle broke out between government forces and the remnants of the Dictatorship forces in the highway between Elwood city and Gotham city of course. The government forces won once again of course. The remnants are giving up without some fights of course. Meanwhile at a house in the country the Dictatorship remnant government is at of course. We see them talking now of course.

"We must win of course," said the leader, "We will restore our Dictatorship of course."

"I hope so my friend," said a member, "I will follow you in order to win of course."

"I hope so," said the leader, "If we do win you will be war minister of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said that member, "I am glad we are fighting still in fact."

"I hope so," said another member, "So that way i can become minster of transportation."

I need more ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	3. Art museum opens

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them is now heading to the new Art museum that just opened. They are glad they got all that art out of that place before Crown city was nuked. They know the new History museum is still being built of course. The stuff that will go in it is in a nice and dry place for now. They know all the stuff in Crown city now is radioactive of course. They will enjoy that Art museum of course. They all do love art because pro artist did them of course. They are now in that place now of course and talking.

"I love that painting," said Arthur, "That was the fifth king of this nation before the republic."

"Same here," said Bert Raccoon, "I like that painting next to it as well."

"Same here," said Fern, "That was his wife of course in fact."

"I love this place," said Lisa Simpson, "I am glad this art was saved on time of course."

"And same here," said Phil Deville, "I am glad we all came here of course."

They all enjoyed that Art museum of course. Then after that they went to the gift shop and bought some stuff of course. They are glad that art was saved before the Nuclear bomb blew up destroying much of the city making things from the fallout that came after that. They see that the stuff in there was from long before the war of course. They know some did survive that and living as ghouls of course. They know that city is radioactive and dangerous. That they need special suits just to look around.

"It is a good museum," said Arthur, "I would love to come back here sometime."

"That it is," said Fern, "I hope the new History museum will be good when it opens."

"I sure loved it," said Bert Raccoon, "I am sure the stuff in it will be good."

"I sure did," said Phil, "I am glad we came here of course."

"And same here," said Lisa, "I love this place here."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. History Museum opens

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them is now heading to the new History museum which will soon open in fact. They see it looks nice outside of course in fact. They are glad they got that stuff out just before the Nuke was launched at that and blew up. We see the now talking about that place now. They are glad that is now opened of course in fact. Then they went inside of it and likes what they see so far inside of course. They see royal stuff that was in it of course. As well as other rare items they see so far in fact.

"I love what i see here," said Arthur, "I am sure glad we all came here today of course."

"Same here of course," said Bert Raccoon, "I am also glad we came here of course."

"I also love it," said Phil, "I am glad this museum is here of course in fact."

"Same here," said Lisa Simpson, "It is a very good museum in fact."

"And same here," said Fern, "I am glad we came here i love this place."

They went to both floors of course and loved the stuff they saw inside of it of course. Then went to the cafeteria and had their lunch of course. Then went to the gift shop and bought some stuff there of course. They had lots of good fun there of course. They will go back there of course. A small battle took place between government troops and Dictatorship remnants of course. Government forces won that battle of course. They know the remnants don't stand much of a chance to win that small war of course.

"I had fun there," said Arthur, "I would love to go back there again soon."

"Same here," said Phil, "It was a very good place of course."

"I had fun," said Bert Raccoon, "I am glad we had lots of fun there of course."

"Same here," said Lisa Simpson, "I am glad we went there of course."

"And same here," said Fern, "I am glad we went there of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. A Small battle

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them saw government troops on foot, jeep, and tanks going down the street. That they are going to the park where Dictatorship remnants are at. They went there to that park where they will watch from safety that small battle there of course in fact. They know that the government forces will win that small battle there of course. They are glad that they found the base where to remnant Dictatorship government is at of course. They they are preparing to take that war to them of course. That they will have air cover of course during them three campaigns.

"Look the remnants is over there," said Arthur, "And here comes our army of course right now."

"I can tell," said Bert Raccoon, "This battle looks in our favor of course in fact."

"We can tell that Bert," said Phil Deville, "We have more troops and better guns in fact."

"It is starting now," said Fern, "We won yet again of course."

"That we did," said Lisa Simpson, "It was a short but good battle of course."

The army saw them there and told them they will take the war to the remnants. That the first of three campaigns will start in a few hours of course. A few hours later the government troops took that camp there of course. They know that war is coming to an end at last. It is the beginning of the end of the remnants of course. Meanwhile at that farm house the leader is talking with his group of course. That they heard that camp was took by government troops of course. He is angry of course about it.

"I am not sure how they found it," said the leader, "We are so far out of towns and such of course."

"Not sure sir," said a member, "I will find out of course in matter of fact."

"Please do so," said the leader, "After all we must win this war of course."

"I hope we do," said another member, "I hope we win some battles in fact."

"We have better," said the leader, "Or we could all die in battle or hang in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	6. Two more battles

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them saw government troops on foot, jeep, and tanks going down the street. This time the other way towards another park of course. They decided to see that upcoming small battle between government troops along with police against remnant forces there. They know that the government forces with the police will win that battle. That the remnant forces don't stand much of a chance to win that battle there of course. Arthur and them is watching from a safe distance of course to watch it. They see the remnants there waiting and see's government forces coming there.

"This will be a good battle here," said Arthur, "Here comes the army and police now of course."

"Yes it sure will," said Bert Raccoon, "Ten army troops with a tank and five police in fact."

"I will love it," said Phil Deville, "With that tank and good guns we will win it in fact."

"I agree," said Lisa Simpson, "The weapons the remnants has is lame."

"That is true," said Fern, "The battle will soon begin of course."

The battle took place of course the government troops and police easily won that battle of course. They then told Arthur and them that they will take a fort that belongs to the remnants of course. That battle took place with government forces took over that fort they told to Arthur and his friends of course. Then at the farm house the remnant government ministers with the leader talking about the two battles that took place of course. That they are angry that the government is winning that war there.

"We must win this war," said the leader, "We must defend this place to the last man."

"Yes sir we must," said a member, "I hope we defend it well of course."

"I also hope so," said another member, "We must defend this place of course."

"Yes indeed we must," said the leader, "We must defend this place here in fact."

"That we must," said captain of the guards, "My forces of guards is ready now."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. New park opens

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the new park they built there of course. They are having lots of fun there of course and knows Elwood city is expanding of course. That the government is thinking to build a new town called New Crown city near by Elwood city of course. They know that the good people who was there was told to leave by that bad government they had there. They just might decide to do just that of course. Arthur and his friends is at the new park having fun there. They heard a small battle took place and about the new town.

"I love this new park here," said Arthur, "I heard we won a small battle in a park just not here."

"Same here," said Phil Deville, "I heard that battle was in Acme acres of course and we won it."

"Same as me," said Bert Raccoon, "Another good thing i heard is a new town will be built."

"Same here," said Lisa Simpson, "I heard it will be new crown city in fact."

"And same here," said D.W., "I hope it is a good town of course."

They then heard the government had another small battle that they won. That small battle was in a field of course. The remnant government is angry they lost two battles of course. They know they might lose that war of course. That government is thinking a building a nuke to destroy either Acme Acres or Gotham city or maybe Elwood city of course. They don't have the stuff to build one of course so they are thinking about stealing one. They did send someone but they got shot and killed of course.

"We lost again," said the leader, "Send ten troops to Gotham city's big park of course."

"Yes sir," said the general, "I will lead them myself of course."

"Yes indeed," said the leader, "You will lead them of course in fact."

"Yes sir," said the general, "You will make a good Dictator of course."

"That i will," said the leader, "That is my dream of course in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. New Crown city built

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the new park and heard they are building new crown city. That some from Crown city who was driven out by the bad guys. That they will get a new town to live in do to crown city being made uninhabitable of course. That it is highly radioactive in fact. That the one's living in crown city are mutants now known as ghouls. They know about them from government troops and federal police and saw them on TV as well. We see them all talking about that new town being built in fact.

"I am glad they are building it," said Arthur, "That the good people who lived there will live there."

"I am also glad they are," said Bert Raccoon, "I am glad they are building that place there."

"A new town is good," said Phil Deville, "That place where it was at is uninhabitable after all."

"Yes indeed Phil," said Lisa Simpson, "Do to high levels of radiation of course."

"Ghouls live there now," said Bud, "I saw them on TV after all by the way."

That town is now build and has a starting population of ten thousand people at first. The government is looking for more former residents to live there in that town of course. They found ten more in the south and five in the north. Them fifteen will live there of course. Then ten who just moved there from another town and five more that came there in a legal way. As in legal immigrants that is by the way. That town is going to reach fifteen thousand very soon. We see the remnant government talking after they lost a small battle in a meadow. They know they will lose that war but wont go down without a fight in fact.

"We must win," said the leader, "I we do lose we wont go down without a fight."

"Yes sir," said a general, "I will move my troops into a town at a park there."

"Make it so," said the leader, "Do any of you guards want to join it?"

"I will sir," said a guard, "I want to join them in that battle."

"And same here sir," said a young guard, "We want to win that battle or die."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. Town elects mayor

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the new park and they found five more former Crown city citizens. They have agreed to move to New Crown City of course. That new town will have the first election for mayor and town council members. Arthur and his friends talked a former earl to run for mayor. He has agreed of course and the one's running against him is five. So yes it is a six way mayor election. The other five is a barber, a plummer, a teacher, a lawyer, and a police officer. They are now talking at that park there.

"I hope the former Earl wins it," said Arthur, "He has enough experience to get the job done well."

"I agree with you," said Phil Deville, "I know he will get the job done well."

"I think he will win," said Bert Raccoon, "A Barber and a plummer won't be good for it."

"I agree with you," said Lisa Simpson, "That Earl will be elected of course."

"And same here," said Fern, "He is in the lead in the polls there."

That former Earl got elected the first mayor of that town there. The party that he ran on got the majority seats on the town council. The Mayor is a strong type rather than the weak type of course. The former Earl will get the job done well he will be elected until he retires. That he will do a good job the citizens will keep electing him to that in fact. Arthur and his friends knows they made the best choice for first mayor. They are still at the park right now talking. They are talking about that election that took place.

"He is the best choice," said Arthur, "I am glad he got elected and got four out of six seats on the council."

"I am proud of him," said Phil Deville, "They will have a good government there of course."

"Same here," said Bert Raccoon, "I am glad they elected a good mayor."

"Same here," said Fern, "They did the best job of voting for him more than the others."

"And same here," said Lisa Simpson, "Glad it wasn't the plummer or barber that was elected."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	10. Good guys won again

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the new park and saw tanks and troops with air cover going one way. They know a battle is coming very soon of course. They know it is going to a small park there in Elwood city of course. They found a place to watch it so they will be safe as they watch it. That government troops and local police against remnant forces. That battle will soon take place of course. Arthur and his friends knows the good guys will win that battle there. We see them talking right now in fact.

"This will be a good battle here," said Arthur, "That we will win this battle of course in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Phil Deville, "We have more troops and police than their troops."

"I agree," said Lisa Simpson, "We also have better weapons of course."

"Same here," said Bert Raccoon, "We also have two tanks and they have none."

"Yes of course," said Fern, "We also have air cover as well of course."

That battle took place and the good guys won yet again of course. Then they took the fight to them at a small field and took it. Arthur and his friends heard about that so they are happy about that of course. Then government troops took the woods near that field as well. The good guys are winning that war there in fact. The remnant leaders are angry they are losing. This time it was near by of course. Then later Arthur and them are talking about what happens next. We see them talking now.

"We can end it real soon," said Arthur, "After we take that farm it is over of course."

"We could bomb that house," said Bert Raccoon, "That would kill them fast by the way in fact."

"Taking it would be best," said Phil Deville, "We can do that as in take it over."

"I agree with you," said Lisa Simpson, "Dropping a bomb would end it but not the way i want it."

"And same here," said Fern, "Brain is coming up with a way to end it fast."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. War will end

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at school then after that the park in fact. They saw troops and tanks with air support going south by the way of course. They see where they are going and went to go watch it from a safe distance of course. They see six troops wearing black which is the remnant forces. And wearing green is the good guys plus some police officers. The remnants have small gun's such as hand guns and meat shoot shot guns. And the good guys have big army weapons and tanks and jets.

"This will be a good battle here," said Arthur, "For our side in matter of fact of course."

"I agree with you," said Phil Deville, "Here comes my sister and friends now."

"Same here," said Bert Raccoon, "I see Lil, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, and Kimi coming here."

"Same as me," said Lisa, "Hi you five welcome here."

"Thank you," said Tommy, "We came to watch the battle."

The battle then took place of course with the good guys winning yet again. The good guys won that battle because all six of the remnant troops are dead of course. Then the good guys then took a battle to them and took another field there. The war is coming to an end of course. They are getting ready to take the farm of course or to just bomb that house. The president which is Mrs. Read can order the invasion or just to drop a bomb on that house. So it would be a regular smart bomb not a nuke. She won't use another Nuclear weapon do to radiation. That it caused some of the bad guys into ghouls of course.

"We will win the war," said Arthur, "Not only did we win in the park but a field as well."

"We sure will," said Phil Deville, "I heard we took that field from them."

"We sure did," said Bert Raccoon, "Your mom told me that in fact."

"It is true," said Mrs. Read, "We will soon end this war of course."

"I know we will," said D.W., "I hate war by the way in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	12. Remnant war ends

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at school then after that the park in fact. They saw troops and tanks heading down towards that farm there of course. They know the war will soon end of course with the good guys winning it of course. The good guys has the advantage in that battle. For they have more troops, tanks, federal police, and air cover in fact. The bad guys has the disadvantage for they have less troops, worst guns, no tanks, and no air force in fact. They are going to watch that battle there.

"This will be a good battle," said Arthur, "For our side that is after all in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said Phil Deville, "I am glad this war is coming to and end at last."

"You said it," said Bert Raccoon, "I know we have the advantage and will win it."

"Yes we will," said Lisa Simpson, "I am glad we will win it of course to end them."

"I know we will," said Fern, "Here comes the good guys now of course."

That battle then took place with the good guys winning that battle and the war. The remnant government was arrested by the federal police with charges against them. The remaining troops they have gave up and arrested as well of course. With the war with them is over they have no ideas them ghouls just might start up their own country in the radioactive places. That is the city and stuff near by it of course. That they might start a war with them to get their own small radioactive nation there.

"It is now over with," said Arthur, "We won this war against the remnant now of course."

"Yes it is," said Bert Raccoon, "I am glad the war is over with at last."

"I am glad it is over," said Phil Deville, "I just wonder what is in the radioactive zone."

"Mutants is there," said Brain, "They are called ghouls by the way in fact."

"I heard about them," said Bud, "I am sure D.W. also does in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	13. Mutant war begins

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having lots of good fun there of course. They heard that mutants in the radiation area is at war with them. That the mutants wants a country of their own called mutant land in fact. The government told them no way of course. So now they are at war right now with them mutants with the first battle in a small non radioactive field. Them mutants claim that field of course. The government army won that battle there and took a small no radioactive rock on the edge of that zone.

"Another war has begun," said Arthur, "This time against them mutants that is called ghouls in fact."

"I heard about that," said Phil Deville, "We hope to push them back to the radioactive zone to contain them."

"Why stop there?" said Bert Raccoon, "We can send troops there in radiation proof suits."

"Good idea there," said Lisa Simpson, "I hope they have enough for them in fact."

"They can make more if not," said Brain, "That is always a good idea to make more for going there."

The military does have enough radiation proof suits for thirty five troops. So they got ten from some people gave to them so that is enough for forty five troops to head there. That is only enough to go part of the way in the radiation zone. So they are making more of them just like Brain said they would of course. So they are making them right now of course. The government troops pushed the ghouls back into the radiation zone there. We now see Arthur and his friends still talking of course about it.

"You was right Brain," said Arthur, "That they are making more of them suits there."

"Yes you was Brain," said Phil Deville, "I hope this war doesn't last long of course."

"Yes i was," said Brain, "I wish we could make that land non radioactive."

"I also wish we could," said Lisa Simpson, "That zone will be radioactive for years in fact."

"We made five more," said President Mrs. Read, "We will make more soon."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. We are winning

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having fun after they went to church in fact. They heard that a battle is coming and they saw military jets flying there now. They know they can't go there because it is in a radiation zone of course. Then they went home to hear about it on the news of course. Only military planes can fly there of course in matter of fact. Then the only troops that went there is wearing radiation proof suits on which is forty five of them in a small area. They beat the ghouls there of course.

"We seem to be winning it," said Arthur, "The war as in the mutant war in matter of fact."

"Yes we do," said Phil Deville, "I hope it ends soon because i hate war."

"I also hope so," said Lisa Simpson, "I agree of course with you."

"I also hope so," said Bert Raccoon, "We are fighting mutants of course."

"And same here," said Fern, "I hope that war ends very soon of course."

They are now playing in the bedroom as in Arthur's as in the one's who is kids. Bert Raccoon is an adult in matter of fact. So he is in the living room watching TV of course. That he heard that the government sent some more troops with that protection and took a small radioactive field of course. They know that war is going their way so far of course. They know they can only go there with protection and can't live there. Because they can die of radiation poisoning or worse become mutants called ghouls.

"We are winning i think," said Arthur, "I am glad we aren't there being radioactive of course."

"I believe we are," said Fern, "I don't want to become a mutant of course."

"I heard they lose there privates," said Phil Deville, "For males it will fall off in fact."

"I also heard that," said Lisa Simpson, "For the females fall out of course."

"I heard about it," said D.W., "I am glad we aren't there in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next in this story here of course.


	15. Winning them

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having fun after they went came home from school. They talked another former count to run for mayor of a town. And a former knight to run for town council of it of course. Then came a small battle in the radiation zone of course in fact. They will see it on TV as well as the Election results for that town comes in as well. The one's running for mayor against the former count. They are a plummer, a school teacher, a doctor, and a dentist. We see Arthur and them talking now.

"I hope them two win," said Arthur, "And for the military to win that battle there of course."

"I hope so," said Phil Deville, "They are good leaders them two and i hope the war ends soon."

"I also hope so," said Lisa Simpson, "That war needs to end and that town needs good leaders."

"Same here," said Fern, "I hope them two win that election in fact."

"And same here," said Bert Raccoon, "And the military to win the war."

They watched the news and saw the military beat the ghouls there in fact. And watched that former count won the election for mayor of that town there and that former knight won that seat. They will help the others to help pass laws to get experience of course to get the job done good. The military having won that battle to another small battle of course. Arthur and them are glad that town picked the best candidates of course. They are getting ready for bed so they are in their pajamas now in fact.

"They won the election," said Arthur, "And our military won two small battles as well."

"Yes indeed of course," said Phil Deville, "Them two can get the job done in that town there."

"They sure will," said Lisa Simpson, "I hope that war ends soon of course."

"I know they can," said Bert Raccoon, "Them two can get the job done well."

"Time for bed," said Mrs. Read, "I hope that war ends soon in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this log story here of course.


	16. Another battle

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having fun after they went came home from school. They heard a small battle is now taking place in the radioactive zone. They know that war could last for a while of course in matter of fact. They want some more former nobles to run for office. And they have a small radio on that channel on radio in fact. They know they can talk to some more former nobles after they go home of course. They want to know if they win that battle there of course. We see them talking now in fact.

"Sounds like we are winning it," said Arthur, "That battle there in that radiation zone there in fact."

"Yes it sure does," said Phil Deville, "I hope this war ends soon so peace can take place."

"I can tell we are," said Bert Raccoon, "I also hope this war ends soon of course."

"Same here," said Lisa Simpson, "I am glad we are winning it but i want it to end."

"And same here," said Fern, "I hope we end that war soon in fact."

They heard the government troops won that battle there by the way in fact. The mutants knows they can sue for peace by the way in fact. But they decided to keep on fighting by the way. Then Arthur talked to his mom to talk with more former nobles of course. She said yes of course because she wants them to run for office of course. So they are talking to a former knight who said yes he will run for mayor of that town there of course. So he will run against a plummer, a dentist, and a mail man.

"Well we won that battle in fact," said Arthur, "And that former knight agreed to run for mayor of that town there."

"Yes we sure did in fact," said Phil Deville, "I am also glad that former knight will run of course."

"I heard about that," said D.W., "I hope that war ends soon of course."

"I also hope so," said Lisa Simpson, "I am glad that former knight will run for office in fact."

"I hope it ends soon," said Bud, "I am sure that former knight will become mayor of that town there."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	17. War coming to an end?

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having fun after they went came home from school. They know a small battle is going on inside the radiation zone now. They know victory there they can go to ground zero as in Crown city itself of course. They are glad that war might be winding down now. They are tired of having wars they all want peace there in fact. They are having fun there at the park of course. They see some military jets flying that way to that battle. We see them talking now there of course.

"I hope we win it," said Arthur, "The sooner we take out the mutants we can have peace here."

"I am looking for peace," said Phil Deville, "I hate wars because we need peace here."

"That is true," said Lisa Simpson, "We do need peace in this nation here of course."

"Yes we do," said Bert Raccoon, "Peace is needed here from wars of course."

"I agree of course," said Brain, "This war might be over with soon of course."

They heard they won that battle there of course as in the good guys in fact. They now have a path towards the nuked city that is the radioactive ruins of Crown city of course. They are glad they are winning that war against the mutants of course. Then after they played they all went home of course. They heard yet another small battle went on just two miles forward of course and the good guys won it of course. They now have a bit bigger path towards that place of course. We see them talking more now.

"We are winning the war," said Arthur, "I hope peace is at hand of course in fact."

"Yes we are," said Phil Deville, "I also hope peace is at hand as well."

"Sooner the better," said Lisa Simpson, "After this war we should be have peace."

"I hope so," said Fern, "I am getting tired of war after all."

"And same here," said D.W., "I hate war after all of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. We are winning it

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having fun after they went came home from school. They know another small battle is is taking place of course. They are talking with another former knight to run for mayor of a village there of course. The three person board runs the place and allows the election. That one of them will run for mayor himself there. He said yes of course by the way in fact. He was the first to announce he will. After that one of the three person board announced he would of course. It is a five way race there in fact.

"I am sure he will win it," said Arthur, "And i heard we won another small battle there of course."

"I am also sure he will," said Phil Deville, "And another battle is taking place there now."

"I hope he does," said Lisa Simpson, "It is a five way race by the way and we will win the war."

"I am sure he will," said Bert Raccoon, "I hope this war ends soon by the way of course."

"I know he will," said Brain, "And i also hope this war will end soon by the way of course."

That former knight did win that election for mayor of that village there. And that his party has the majority on the board of trustees. As well as the majority in the school board of education by the way in fact. And the good guys won that second battle today as they fight towards ground zero of course. The three person board then resigned as the new mayor council government took over by the way of course. The one who ran for mayor who was on the board refused to leave he was arrested.

"He was arrested," said Arthur, "Now that former board member is now in jail of course."

"Yes indeed he was," said Fern, "His career is over even if he is found not guilty of course."

"I am glad he was," said Phil Deville, "I know his career is over by the way of course."

"I know it is of course," said Lisa Simpson, "I am sure he will be found guilty of course."

"And same here," said Bert Raccoon, "Well it is now bedtime for you kids right now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	19. Two battles and a law

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having fun after they went came home from school. They heard another small battle in the radiation zone in fact. They know a good guy victory there will be a blow to them ghouls now of course. They also heard a former Earl got elected to the House of Reprenitives and got a good law restored of course. That law outlaws swats in private schools of course. They know swats goes more harm than good of course. Them school's has no choice to get rid of them paddles of course.

"That is good news," said Arthur, "I am glad they won't have swats like public schools got rid of theirs."

"Yes it is good," said Phil Deville, "I heard we won that battle in that zone of course."

"I hate swats," said Lisa Simpson, "And i heard the same thing of course as in that battle."

"Same here in fact," said Bert Raccoon, "Swats goes more harm than good in fact."

"And same here," said Fern, "They can cause lots of harm and fear of course."

They are all happy in two reasons of course in fact. One reason they won that battle and second swats is now illegal in all schools now in fact. The head of one school decided to resign than get rid of the paddle there of course. The new principal got rid of that paddle to follow that new law of course. That bad one will run against that former Earl in two years but will lose big of course. He is a big beleaver in paddling in all schools of course. He formed his own party called Paddling party of that nation there.

"I love that law of course," said Arthur, "Now no more kids will get to feel that pain of the paddle of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I am glad that law was restored of course."

"I am glad it was," said Phil Deville, "I am glad it is now against law of course."

"Same here as well," said Lisa Simpson, "And we won a second small battle of course."

"And same here," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad i signed it of course in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course in fact.


	20. Big battle victory

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having fun there by the way of course. They heard a big battle is going on right now and a former Duke will run for mayor of a small town. The one's that will run against them is an army major, a plummer, and a barber there of course. That big battle that is going on is for the ruins of Crown city by the way in fact. They are glad they have more troops than the mutants have there of course. That will drive the mutant government to a radioactive town there.

"I think we will win of course," said Arthur, "And i think the former Duke will win the election for mayor of that town there."

"I know we will in fact," said Phil Deville, "And yes i think that former Duke will win of course."

"Same here in fact," said Bert Raccoon, "And yes he will win in a landslide in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lisa Simpson, "And yes he will win it of course."

"And same here," said Fern, "And yes because that major running is running a dirty campaign of course."

The plummer and the barber are running a better campaign for that major of course. All he does is mud slinging the others in that election and not stuff he would do if he is elected of course. So some who would vote for him won't so they will vote for someone else there of course. The people at his campaign HQ is all for a dirty campaign of course. One who stood up against it was fired by that major of course. Now he works for the former Duke now of course. And the good guys won that big battle of course.

"I am glad we won that big battle there in fact," said Arthur, "And that major is running a dirty campaign there."

"Same here of course," said Phil Deville, "He will lose big in that election there of course."

"I am glad we won it," said Lisa Simpson, "And yes that major will lose big in that election there."

"Same here in fact," said Fern, "I am sure that former Duke will win that election of course.

"And same here," said D.W., "I hope that major gets arrested of course after that election of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	21. Mutant war ends

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having fun there by the way of course. They heard the last battle of that war is now going on now of course. That peace can finally come to that nation there at last. They know the radioactive area is off limits by the way of course. For the radiation could kill or mutate all that goes there unprotected by the way of course. They are working on a way to make the radiation to go away in some areas there by the way. That the rest will have to go away on it's own. We see them talking now.

"The war will soon end of course," said Arthur, "So we could see peace return to this country here of course."

"I am so glad it will end," said Phil Deville, "I hope we have peace here of course for i hate war."

"Same here of course," said Bert Raccoon, "I am glad this war will end soon of course."

"I hope so," said Fern, "I am having fun here playing here now of course."

"And same here," said Lisa Simpson, "I hope we have peace and yes having fun here."

They are having a good time at the park and they heard the war is now over. The good guys won yet again of course by the way. They are having a very good time at the park there of course. They are glad that peace can soon return of course. They are glad the mutants was beat and they are all dead as in them mutants. They then all went home after that by the way. They are happy that the war is now over with. Then are having they had dinner of course. We see them talking more now of course.

"The war is over we won," said Arthur, "I hope peace returns by the way of course."

"I am also glad," said D.W., "I hope we get peace here sense the king ruled."

"We hope so," said Lisa Simpson, "I am glad we are here talking about it."

"And same here," said Fern, "So do you think we can have peace?"

"I hope so," said Mrs. Read, "I hope we have peace here at last."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	22. Peace at last

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park after school of course and talking of peace for that nation there. No other groups are rising up to fight the Republic in fact. They are glad that peace returned to that country of course. They came up with a small device to make radiation levels go down in a small area of course. So a tiny pieces of land as in a few acres is now safe now of course. They are glad that peace has come at last. They talked a former knight to run for Mayor of a small town near a city there in fact.

"I am glad we have peace now," said Arthur, "And i heard a small piece of land is now safe of course in fact."

"Same here ," said Phil Deville, "I heard they used it one last time and made an acre more safe."

"Same here as well," said Lisa Simpson, "Maybe they can build a small town there."

"It needs more land than that," said Brain, "I want them to make more safe."

"And same here," said Bert Raccoon, "I hope more land gets safe soon of course."

One man came up with a smaller device and made a bit more as in two acres as well in fact. That isn't yet enough for another new town of course. The peace parade then started by the way of course. Arthur and them are in that parade of course. They are happy that peace had came at last. That man used that device one last time and got half a more acre safe. That is just enough land for a tiny town over fifty people or less by the way in fact. Later they all went home very happy of course by the way.

"I am happy now of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we have peace and a bit more usable land of course."

"Same here of course," said Phil Deville, "That land is enough for a small town of course."

"More land is needed," said Lisa Simpson, "Like a small radioactive battlefield near by it."

"I hope so," said Fern, "I am glad that land can soon be used of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "I am glad we are here talking about it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter it will be he last of course for this story.


	23. Last chapter

Cartoon civil war 2: Post war

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park after school of course and talking of peace for that nation there. They saw two former nobles running for office there. That a former member of the house of lords is running for the senate there of course and a former knight running for mayor of a small village there. Them are the last two former nobles to run and win. The other five that might run is for the monarchy party. A party they want to restore the monarchy of course. We see them talking before the peace parade.

"I hope them two win of course," said Arthur, "One of them is running a five way race there of course."

"I also hope so," said Phil, "I am just glad we have peace here of course."

"That parade will start soon," said Bert Raccoon, "And then we go to the peace carnival of course."

"That is true," said Lisa, "I am glad we have peace here of course."

"It is starting now," said Fern, "This will be a good parade here of course."

They saw that parade coming and throwing out candy and such of course. That was a good and long parade they had there of course. Then after that went to that carnival and had such a good time on the rides and games as well as the good food they have there. They are glad they are having a good time there. After that they all went home of course. They saw the news that the two former nobles won them spots of course. That the remaining five former nobles will run on that bad party. We see them still talking now.

"I am glad they won it," said Arthur, "We had such a good time here today of course."

"Same here in fact," said Phil, "I am glad we now all have peace here at last."

"Same here as well," said D.W., "I am glad we went there of course."

"Peace is good," said Lisa, "I am glad this nation is at peace at last."

"And same here," said Mrs. Read, "Things will get better very soon of course."

I hope you all loved this story here of course. I might make a third story of this of course. The end.


End file.
